Midnight Jewel
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Mikan is betrayed by her friends and goes to different school. She won't change that much, but she won't be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This ones been bugging me for awhile, so here's a new fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 1

Mikan walked down the hall to her classroom, happily. She was about to open the door when she heard voices.

"Why is she always so happy!?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah it's so annoying." Sumire replied.

"I'm almost ashamed to be her friend." Anna added.

The insults about Mikan kept coming, and even though they weren't saying it to her...

"Why don't we just ignore her?" Luna suggested.

Mikan's eyes widened when everyone agreed.

"Oh Hey Mi-" Tsubasa got cut off when the brunette ran past him.

"Wonder what happened?"

* * *

Mikan didn't want to leave her room after hearing all the things they said about her. But, in order to get back at them, she had too.

She stepped out of her room and...

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

Got hit right in the head.

"Ow..." She muttered rubbing her head. "What was that for Hotaru?"

"We were looking for you." Hotaru said. "Principal wants to see you."

"Really? Why?"

"How should we know?" Anna shot back. "Just go see him already."

* * *

"There's another school if you want to attend there, Mikan." Her uncle said. "I won't force you to go but-"

"I want to go." Mikan said without a second thought. "Send me there right now."

* * *

Kinda hard to write this one. Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! Sorry for taking so long. And onto Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RavenAcA3** \- Thanks! Natsume shows up in this chapter. Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- Sorry. For me, betrayal fanfics usually take two chapters. More people insult her in this chapter. Thanks! If I need help, you'll be the first person I go to.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

"Everyone," Narumi said to the class. "Mikan is going to another school, tomorrow. She'll be leaving very early so this will be the last time we see her."

The reactions were different.

"That's amazing!" Sumire cheered. "Natsume and Ruka won't be bothered by her anymore!"

The rest of the fan club cheered along with some of Natsune's followers. Hotaru kept working on her invention, but a small smile was on her face. Ruka had a neutral look on his face, and Natsume just read his manga.

"Aren't you happy, Natsume?"

"Yeah..." Natsume said. "She won't be around to bother me anymore."

* * *

Mikan was outside of the room when she heard the cheers erupt.

"Mikan-nee?" Yoichi appeared behind the brunette. He saw Mikan's hands clench into fists, crushing something that was in her hands.

"Yoichi," Mikan turned to the boy. "Can you give this to everyone after I leave?"

"Leave...?" Yoichi repeated. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Mikan answered, then she ran down the hallway leaving him standing there with the crushed envolope.

* * *

"Excuse me," Nobara said to Mikan's uncle. "Mikan is going to the another school, right?"

"Yes." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering...can I go with her?" Nobara asked, nervously. "I know what she's going through, and I would like to accompany her."

"I'll think about it."

"Please do!" Nobara exclaimed. "I want to go with her!"

"Okay, I'll ask."

"Thank you." Nobara smiled.

* * *

Mikan was busy packing her bags when she heard a knock at her door.

"Yeah, what?" She asked. Nobara came in.

"Oh, Nobara." Mikan stood up and put on a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I am going with you." Nobara said.

"Eh?"

"I'm going with you." Nobara repeated. "I don't really want to stay if you aren't going to be here. You're one of my only friends so it will be lonely without you."

Mikan felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you!" She hugged Nobara.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I added Nobara, because she doesn't get enough love and in the series, she was actually ignored by everyone so she can relate to this. Anyway, Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's chapter 3 of Midnight Jewel. This one is going to be a little shorter. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RavenAcA3** \- You're welcome. It was a slap, but at least she has someone supporting her.

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- Yeah, sorry about that. Nobara needs more love right? She's almost always pushed to the side. I agree with Yoichi. I'm glad you like it.

 **citystarfun** \- Thanks.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, Nobara left?" Persona asked. "I thought it was just Mikan."

"Yes, but Nobara wanted to support her friend. She said she knew what Mikan was going through." The HSP replied.

Persona hid his anger well, but it was still obvious he was angry with this decision. He silently left the room.

 _I wonder how Mikan and Nobara are doing._ HSP wondered.

* * *

"Are you nervous,Mikan?" Nobara asked.

"Yeah," Mikan replied. "But at the same time, I'm excited."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to meet the other people that are there." Mikan explained.

"So am I." Nobara said. _Though I miss Persona._ She thought.

The plane started to take off.

* * *

The classroom was quiet. Even though they knew she was gone, everyone still expected Mikan to walk in the door, a smile on her face.

The door opened, and half of the people turned to look including Natsume and Ruka.

"Hello everyone!" Narumi walked in.

Their hopes came crashing down. Luna smiled.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 of Midnight Jewel. And onto Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AnimeMango** \- Yeah. It is.

 **EPICEST OF THE EPIC** \- Thanks!

 **Guest** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait too long.

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- I wish she was in the anime. Since you like Nobara, what do you think of Nobara/Persona? Thanks. The new characters will show up next chapter.

 **RavenAcA3** \- Yeah. You're welcome.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

Mikan fell asleep as soon as the plane took off. Nobara sat quietly. A flight attendent came and gave her a drink.

" _You may move around the cabin and use electronics._ " The person announced.

Nobara silently pulled out her phone and check her messages.

 _1 new message From:Persona._ Nobara read it.

 _Why would you go with Mikan?_

Nobara replied. _Because I know what she is going through. I explained everything to the highschool principal._

Persona didn't reply, so Nobara turned her phone off and closed her eyes. Beside her, Mikan stirred and woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nobara replied. She held up a bag of chips. "Are you hungery?"

"Thanks, Nobara!" Mikan happily took the bag and dug in.

Nobara smiled.

* * *

A while later the plane began it's descent, and instead of Mikan sleeping, it was Nobara.

"I'm pretty excited about this..." Mikan said out loud. _I just hope it's not like the place I left._

* * *

 _"Okay, everyone." The teacher said. "Tomorrow, two new students will be arriving."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"That's awesome, right?"_

 _"It doesn't matter to me." One student replied. "But, I am interested."_

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's chapter 5 of Midnight Jewel. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AnimeMango** \- Yeah, me too.

 **chewybillabong** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **RavenAcA3** \- Well, some new characters show up in this one.

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- Ah, okay. Thanks.

 **Moonlit Crossroads** \- Thanks, I will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

The plane landed, and, Nobara and Mikan got off. The two only had a suitcase half filled with Mikan's things, and the other half for Nobara.

They looked around for the person who was supposed to pick them up.

"Do you think they're here?" Nobara asked.

"I do. If it's like the place we left, it should be."

"What if it isn't?" Nobara asked. "What if it's worse?"

"Don't think like that." Mikan replied. The two sat down.

"Excuse me," A person said. "Are you two Miss Nobara Ibaragi and Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes, we are." Mikan looked up. "Why?"

"Oh that's good!" The person, Mikan noticed was a woman, said. "My name is Maria Higurashi. I'm here to pick you two up."

"Really?" Mikan asked, surprised. "You don't seem like someone who would work at Alice Academy."

"I do have an Alice." Maria replied. "But, we can't sit here and talk all day."

"Oh, right." Mikan got the suitcase.

* * *

"Um, Miss Maria," Nobara asked in the car.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Maria'. Just Maria is fine."

"Oh, okay." Nobara said, uncertainly. "What is this Alice Academy like?"

"Well..." Maria went silent for a moment. "It would be hard to describe. We are almost there though. You'll see it soon."

She was right.

A few minutes later, the school appeared...and it was stunning.

Even in the dark, it was easy to tell it had pure white bricks. The courtyard had four pillars with jewels on top and flowers at the bottom. A fountain was in the middle of the four pillars. There were four walkways that went in the directions of the cardinal directions: The south went away from the school and toward the entrance, the east and west walkways went to two buildings on either side, and the north headed to the school. Seperating the school from the outside world was a large iron gate.

"Wow..." Mikan muttered.

"Yes." Maria nodded, as the car pulled in to the school. "On the left side, is the girls dormitory, and on the right is the boys. You are not allowed into the boys dorms. Undertood?"

"Yes ma'am." Mikan and Nobara said.

"Okay. Then, why don't you two head over to the girls dormitory and find your rooms? I'll bring your suitcase up later." Maria smiled.

"Okay, thanks!" Mikan got out of the car and headed to the east building followed by Nobara.

* * *

 _"Smooth, Maria." The driver said._

 _"Oh, Kalin." Maria sighed. "I thought you weren't supposed to be driving."_

 _"I wanted to meet the new ones. And nobody else was that eager to drive."_

 _Maria smiled. "Well, I have to bring the suitcase up and then go tell the principal that they're here."_

 _"You think that they'll like it here?"_

 _"I hope so."_

* * *

And that's it! For those wondering, Maria is a regular OC. She appears in some of my other fanfics. And this Alice Academy is based off of Starlight Academy from Aikatsu. Leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. Here's the next chapter of Midnight Jewel. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RavenAcA3** \- Thanks! There will be. Maybe next chapter.

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- I'm glad you like Maria. There will be a love interest for Mikan. And maybe for Nobara...

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

Mikan and Nobara expected everyone to be asleep when they walked in, but they were dead wrong. One sat, almost like she was waiting for them.

She had pale silver-pink hair, partially done up in two pigtails by black hairpieces that were connected by a headband, and red eyes. She had a short black frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles for the skirt. The top had an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips. She also had detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has three gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves.

"Hi, new girls!" A girl with light pink hair smiled.

"Hi..." Nobara said quietly. She hid behind Mikan nervously.

"Hello." Mikan smiled.

"How are you?"

"Good." Mikan replied. "A little tired, but okay."

"Sorry!" The girl said, as though she just realized. "I was so excited to meet you. We have your room ready." She stood up and walked down the hallway. "Come on!"

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, I forgot to answer that didn't I?" The girl smiled. "My name's Rose." She smiled.

"That's a nice name." Mikan said.

"Thanks!" They stopped at a room. "Well, this is your room." She pointed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then, she turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

The room was very nice. Two beds were on either side of the room with two pillows and a blue blanket. It had two desks at the end of each bed with a shelf at the head.

"Wow," Mikan said. "This looks nice, right Nobara?"

"Yes. It does." The blue haired girl replied. She yawned.

"Well, let's go to sleep." Mikan said, climbing into bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I did plan on adding one extra scene, but this chapter is good. The OC introduced here is my OC, Rose, from Crimson Empire. Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 7! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- Yep, OCs. Probably from other fanfictions. The reason Rose's outfit was so detailed was because I was inspired by an outfit similar to it. The other outifits won't be as detailed. Thanks!

 **RavenAcA3** \- I'm glad you liked Rose. She's from another of my fanfictions and I was kind of on the fence about putting her in.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

"Mi~Kan!" Mikan woke up and saw Rose smiling. "Time to get up!"

"What time is it?" Mikan asked.

"Hmm," Rose thought for a moment. "8:30. That's the time that everyone gets up. Assuming you want the best food for breakfast."

"What is there?" Mikan asked sitting up.

"Waffles, cereal, muffins, fruit, and since you and Nobara came, they're also giving us cake." Mikan was already up by the time she finished.

"Where is it." She demanded.

"Hold on," Rose replied. She held up an outfit. "You have to wear this. It's the school uniform."

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. It's actually not that bad. Try it on." Rose said. "I'll get Nobara up."

* * *

She was right. The outfit wasn't bad. It was a dark blue top coat with a white shirt underneath and a white skirt pleated with a dark blue line. The top had four golden buttons and red ribbon with a golden collar button. The skirt has two golden buckles.

"Do you like it?" Rose asked, walking in with Nobara.

"Yeah." Mikan noticed something. "Are you already wearing the uniform?"

"Yes." Nobara smiled sheepishly. "I was excited."

"I can vouch for that." Rose nodded. "I walked in just as she finished changing."

"Okay. Can we go eat?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah sure." Mikan ran off.

* * *

"Hey Rose, where is everyone?" The area downstairs was nearly empty.

"You did take sometime getting ready." Rose replied. "And I think everyone wants to be surprised when you come to class."

"Oh."

"Although-"

"Oi, Rose!" The trio looked up to see a girl waving at them from the second floor. She leapt down and landed in front of them.

"Whoa!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Hey, Ayano!" Rose smiled and high fived the girl. "Where's everyone else?"

"Already went ahead."

"Even Setsy?"

"Yeah, she was the first one to head out." Ayano explained. "But, she brought some breakfast with her. You guys should head to class now."

"Okay." Rose went and got two apples. She tossed them to Mikan and Nobara. "We have to head to class now."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 of Midnight Jewel. We finally get to the class. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Ero17k** \- Thanks! I hope you didn't have to wait long.

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- Depends on the OC. Thanks!

 **Well** \- Thanks! I update these fanfics at random times, so ideas appear at different times. Other times they might be too long.

 **RavenAcA3** \- Yeah, I wasn't that proud of it either.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Mikan and Nobara stood outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to let them in. Despite being outside they could still hear everything.

 _"Everyone," the teacher, Reina, said. "We have two new students joining us."_

 _"Really?" Someone asked. "Awesome!"_

 _"Are they boys or girls?"_

 _"I hope they're cute." A male said._

 _"If they're guys I hope they're handsome."_

 _"Are you going to introduce them?"_

 _"I will, once all of you quiet down." Reina replied to the student._

* * *

Footsteps approached, and the door opened.

"Are you ready girls?" Reina asked, looking at them.

Mikan nodded.

"Alright then." She held the door open for them as they walked in.

* * *

"Hi!" Mikan smiled. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"And I'm Nobara Ibaragi..." Nobara said quietly.

Mikan could tell the class reactions varied. Some of the guys looked happy. Some girls looked irritated, other girls looked happy, and two males on opposite sides of the room caught Mikan's attention.

One was totally indifferent to his surroundings, and the other had a slight look of interest in the two new girls.

 _Great_. Mikan thought. _They have a Natsume guy here,too_.

"Well Nobara, your partner will be Abyss" Reina pointed to a black haired boy with a red streak in his hair.

Nobara looked nervous as she sat next to him, but Abyss didn't seem to care.

"And Mikan," Reina continued. "Your partner will be... Akira." She pointed to a blonde haired boy with a green streak in his hair and red goggles on top of his head.

As Mikan met his gaze she felt a chill run down her spine.

She started to walk toward the empty chair next to him, and felt jealous glares directed at her.

 _Well_ , she thought. _I know who the popular one is_.

* * *

At the same time, Nobara wished she was next to Mikan, Rose, or Ayano. Instead, she sat next to someone who was intimidating her. She also felt cold glares like the ones sent at Mikan.

 _Well_ , Nobara sighed. _I don't have a choice. I have to endure it_.

Unknown to her, Abyss noticed her sigh, but didn't say anything.

* * *

And that's it. Well, I should probably give you information on the OCs huh? Okay:

 **Rose- Originally an OC from Crimson Empire. She is based off of Krul Tepes.**

 **Ayano- Originally an OC from Blood Moon Falls & HideSeek. She is the female counterpart of Ayato Sakamaki.**

 **Reina- Originally an OC from Blood Moon Falls & HideSeek. She is the female counterpart of Reiji Sakamaki.**

 **Abyss- Has the same name as an OC from Crimson Empire but isn't the same.**

 **Akira- New OC only in this fanfic. (Currently) His appearance is slightly based off of Lubbock from Akame Ga Kill.**

* * *

Leave A Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's chapter 9 of Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **allison** \- Thanks! Maybe I will...

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- Oh no. The one that was slightly interested (Abyss) was next to Nobara, and the one that didn't care was next to Mikan.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

"Hey!" A group of girls cornered Mikan and Nobara after class. "Don't go thinking you two are special just because you're sitting next to Akira and Abyss."

"We didn't choose to sit next to them." Mikan replied.

"Oh, please you probably saw them, and got Reina-sensei to put you two next to them."

"No we didn't." Nobara said.

"Oh come on!"

"What's going on here?" Rose ran up to the group. "Are you messing with my friends?"

"We were just telling them to stay away from Abyss and Akira." One of the girls said to her.

"They don't even know them!" Rose exclaimed. "They wanted a quiet, normal school life. Don't mess with them anymore."

"But-" The girl's reply was cut off when Rose glared at her. "Fine. But only because you helped us out, too."

The group walked away.

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Rose turned to Mikan and Nobara. "Sorry about them."

"It's okay." Mikan smiled. "It was like this at Alice Academy. Natsune and Ruka were popular,too."

"Natsune and Ruka?" Rose looked confused.

"Natsuna had a fire alice, and Ruka had an animal pheromone alice." Mikan explained. "They were incredibly popular and had a fanclub."

"Like Akira and Abyss. Their fanclub has been following them forever." Rose said.

"They have?"

"Yep. Because of them, Akira and Abyss only really have each other. I can talk to them, but only because everyone knows I have a sibling relationship with them."

"Oh." Mikan and Nobara looned at each other.

* * *

Akira listened to the three girl's conversation from around the corner.

"Akira," Abyss adressed the blonde. "What do you think of the new ones."

"Hn. It doesn't matter to me. They'll either becom members of the fanclub or just ignore us." Akira answered, walking away.

Abyss took one last look at the blue haired girl before following Akira.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's chapter 10 of Midnight Jewel. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Stormbreaker** \- Awhile. Akira doesn't even like Mikan now.

 **RavenAcA3** \- Thanks! I didn't know the pairings were different.

 **loveisfun** \- Sorry... I can't think of anything with Natsume.

 **AnimeMango** \- Thanks!

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- Thanks! I think there are a few happy caring guys that would be good for Mikan.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

After class, Rose introduced them to a few of her friends.

The first one they met was Celestia, who had been sitting in the courtyard admiring the flowers. Celestia had the gambling Alice. Before she came to the school, Celestia actually used her alice to make money, but had to stop when the Academy got her. She occasionally went out, but it wasn't often due to her fame. Mikan was a little nervous around her, due to her poker face.

"I should also mention," Celestia told them once. "I am also a very gifted liar." She had smiled after this, unsettling Mikan even more. Nobara was a little interested.

"Really?" She had asked. "How gifted?"

"Very gifted." Celestia replied. "It's as easy as breathing for me. I could tell a lie right now and you would never know."

"Okay!" Rose cut in. "We have to go now. Come on Mikan, Nobara."

"Okay. Bye, Celestia!" Mikan said.

"Call me Celes." Celestia waved.

* * *

"What did you think of her?" Rose asked as they walked.

"I never knew there was a gambling alice." Mikan said. "I was surprised."

"So was I when I met her." Rose said.

"That reminds me," Nobara said. "How are you friends with her? You two are really different."

"When she first came here, nobody believed she had an alice, because the gambling alice has no noticable traits besides a good poker face." Rose explained. "So everyday, she would be surrounded by people and forced to gamble with them. She did win, but can you imagine what it was like?"

Mikan nodded. "I do."

"Yeah, so I got them to leave her alone." Rose said.

"How?"

"I have a dangerous type Alice. People know that, so they don't try to get on my bad side."

"What is it?" Nobara looked at the pink haired girl.

"Uh...Hey look!" One of my friends is over there." Rose changed the topic. "Come on."

* * *

Sorry this ended suddenly. I was going to add more, but it wasn't good after this. Yes, Celestia is based off of Celes from Dangan Ronpa, including her talent. The talent was cool, and I couldn't think of another name that would suit a gambling Alice.

Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RavenAcA3** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

 **Uzumaki Naho** \- In terms of comabt, yes Celestia's Alice is usless. But in spying and gathering information, she would be close to the top. She's also used to mess with people who are imprisoned. If they beat her, they can leave. Lying is easy, but her level of lying is on level as the character she's based off of, Celes from Dangan Ronpa. Celes murdered people, then tried to lie so every person who was innocent would be executed.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

Abyss watched his friend pace back and forth, though he wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking of the blue haired girl that arrived. She was really timid and it made him want to protect her.

The other one didn't really catch his interest, but he saw Akira freeze. It was gone in a split second.

"Akira," Abyss said to his best friend. The blonde stopped and looked at him. "What do you think of the new girls?"

"Hn...The blue haired one seems like she's scared of everyone. She won't talk to anyone other than Pinky and the brown haired girl."

Abyss hid a laugh when he heard Akira call Rose 'Pinky'. She didn't like the name, and always yelled at him for it, but had seemed to warm up to it as long as it was Akira saying it.

"What about the other one?" He asked.

"A fake." Akira said bluntly. When Abyss stared at him in confusion, he continued. "She always seems happy and smiling, but she's crying on the inside. I bet she was betrayed by someone close to her, and it's scarred her. She's trying to be happy so nobody else is hurt." Akira finished explaining.

"Do you always analyze people like that?"

"I study people so I know what they might do." Akira replied. "The only ones I can trust are you and Rose."

"Same here." Abyss sighed, shaking his head. The blue haired girl would have to wait.

* * *

Who expected this chapter? Not me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's chapter 12 of Midnight Jewel. Sorry for not updating. And here are Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RavenAcA3** \- Do you want me to tell you the pairings? You're welcome. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

"Hey, Setsuna!" Rose shouted to two girls that were sitting in a small gazebo.

The one that turned to look at them was a girl with silver hair and red eyes. Instead of the outfit Rose, Mikan, and Nobara were wearing, she had a white shirt, red skirt that was pleated, a black jacket with red cuffs and a red neck ribbon.

The one next to her was wearing the same uniform, but had brown hair with pink highlights and brown eyes.

"Hello, Rose." She said when they were close enough. "Who are these two with you?"

"This is Mikan," Mikan waved. "And this is Nobara." Nobara managed a small smile.

"Hello, you two." The girl, Setsuna smiled. The one next to her quickly wrote something down on a whiteboard and held it up.

 _Hi guys! What's up?_

"Hi." Mikan said. "What's your name?"

 _It's Hibiki. But I like Siren more._

"Why do they call you Siren?" Nobara asked, very quietly.

Hibiki paused, then pointed to her neck.

"She has a Vocal Alice." Setsuna explained. "She can't talk because it's so powerful."

Hibiki nodded.

"Oh..." It was akward.

"Why don't you tell them your alice, Setsuna?" The silver haired girl looked at her, before nodding.

"Alright." She said. "I have the advanced version of the copy alice."

"Advanced?" Mikan repeated, confused.

"Yes. As long as the alice user is alive I can use their alice. However, if they are critically injured, dying, or are dead, then I can't." Mikan stared.

"That's... a little scary."

"I know." Setsuna held out both her arms, revealing two bracelets on either arm. "My power is sealed to the point where I can only use harmless Alices. I don't actually worry about it." She said with a small smile.

* * *

Two other students watched the new ones interact with Setsuna and Hibiki.

"Argh!" One yelled. "How come they can talk to everyone? I mean I-"

"Just be quiet." The other one said, shaking her head. "Don't you already know what they were thinking?"

"Well, kind of." The boy said, sheepishly. "I can't read the brown haired ones mind. Something's blocking it."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry for ending it like that. But hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

RavenAcA3- I don't think it's Koko. Okay. Have fun with the ships! Ü

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

"Hey, Rose?" Mikan asked. "How many people are left? We've seen a lot of them."

"Hm..." Rose stopped to think. "Two. Shion and Yuuki." Then she frowned. "But...they're out a lot."

"Who are Shion and Yuuki?"

"Siblings, cousins..." Rose shook her head. "No one really knows. But Shion has deadly accuracy, and Yuuki is good with weapons."

"Are they dangerous?"

"A little. See that plant over there?" Rose pointed to a plant across the courtyard. It was pretty smal, and Mikan had almost missed it.

"Yes?" Mikan said, questioning why the plant was important.

"Shion would be able to hit it dead center from where we are standing right now." That sentance caused both Nobara and Mikan to freeze.

"Anyway, it's almost dinner." Rose said, looking at her watch. "Everyone else should already be at the dorms. Let's go."

* * *

The walk was long and tiring. Even though Mikan knew it was dinner, all the excitement and walking, along with meeting a second Natsume, was tiring her out.

At least she would have done that, had she not smelt the food from outside of the dorms. When she opened the doors, she saw a huge table with mountains of food.

Ayano was already sitting at a table along with Celes, Setsuna, and Hibiki.

"Glad to see you guys made it back." The redhaired girl said. "How do you like the school?"

"I like it." Mikan replied. Nobara nodded.

 _That's nice._ Hibiki wrote. _Let's eat now._

Everyone nodded.

* * *

This was kind of a crappy ending. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's chapter 14 of Midnight Jewel. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Gia** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

 **star of the north** \- Thanks! ^-^

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 14

When Mikan woke up, she was surprised to see a pair of brown eyes staring at her.

"Wah!" Mikan lept up and fell backwards off the bed.

 _Are you okay?_ Hibiki wrote. _That fall looked bad._

"No, I'm okay." Mikan smiled. "Just a little surprised."

 _Sorry_. Hibiki replied. _I would use my voice, but it might affect you. We've never had a nullification alice here before._

"Oh." Mikan smiled. "Is everyone else waiting?"

 _No. Ayano and Rose had to go ahead to meet up with Ms. Reina._

"Oh."

"Mikan..?" Nobara asked, groggily sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Oh. Hibiki came to wake us up." Mikan smiled sheepisly. "I was just surprised."

"O-Oh." The blue haired girl gave a small smile.

 _Shall we go?_ Hibiki wrote. _We just waste time here._

* * *

Akira was actually surprised when the brown haired girl and her friend appeared in class, looking happier. Most people wouldn't appear in the school if his fanclub went after them. He was even more surprised when Hibiki came in with them.

Abyss looked at him. "What should we do?" He mouthed.

"Just try to avoid them." Abyss gave him a skeptical look.

"As best as you can." His friend shrugged. The blue haired one sat down next to him. In a split second, he saw his friend's cheeks turn red. Then it was gone.

"Hello!" The girl, Mikan, smiled at him as she sat down. Akira was shocked he remebered. Everyone was almost the same to him except Rose and Abyss.

"Hello." He was surprised to hear himself reply. As was most of the class.

"Did Akira just greet her?"

"Oh my gosh."

"Who is She?"

"Yeah. She must think she's so cool."

"And her friend got Abyss."

Akira stood and, grabbing her wrist, pulled her out of the classroom just as Reina was walking in.

"Oh, Akira." Reina looked at him. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Fanclub." That was the only thing needed to be said between them. Reina knew about the problems with his fanclub.

She nodded and let them leave the class.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Here's chapter 15 of Midnight Jewel. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **EchizenRyoma** \- They'll be revealed soon. Mikan and Nobara will, but they won't be alone. Natsume and everyone else are going on with their lives. They ignored amd abandoned Mikan, and it was clear in the canon they were unnerved by and ignored Nobara, but they'll regret it later.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 15

"Howalons?" Rose looked at Mikan confused. "What are those?"

"You don't know what Howalons are?!" Mikan asked in horror.

"No, we aren't really allowed to leave the school. And no one has ever asked to."

"That's terrible!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Why? It's just food."

"No it's not!" Mikan grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards the school.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to find Reina sensei and convince her to let us go and get howalons."

* * *

"You want to outside the school?" Reina asked in surprise.

"Yes." Rose replied. She explained everything Mikan had said before with the pigtailed girl adding in small details that were missed.

After they finished explaining, Reina was silent thinking of an answer. Finally the black haired woman sighed and looked at the two.

"I have no complaints about it." She said. Mikan was about to cheer, when Rose elbowed her, to signal that Reina wasn't done. "However, at least two other faculty members have to agree,"

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"Along with the whole class."

Rose sighed. "Well, so much for that plan."

"What do you mean?" Mikan looked back and forth between her friend and classmate.

"We would have to convince Akira, Abyss, and their fanclub to agree." Rose said.

"I don't get it."

"Their fanclub won't agree if Akira and Abyss don't agree and Abyss won't agree if Akira doesn't."

"So then we convince Akira!" Mikan smiled and ran out of the room.

"Wait, Mikan!" Rose shouted, but the girl was already gone. Rose sighed. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Here's chapter 16 to Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **pipergrace19** \- Yes, your majesty.^-^

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 16

Akira watched the brown haired girl run around the whole courtyard being followed by Rose.

"What are they doing?" Abyss asked.

"I don't know." Akira shrugged. "Probably looking for something." He noticed Rose looking at him, and call the other girl. "I think the something is us."

"Really?" Abyss looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

Rose and the other girl ran into the building.

"The fact they're coming up to get us."

* * *

"Are you sure they're up here?" Mikan asked as the duo approached the door to the balcony.

"I saw them up here." Rose answered. "Also, this is their favorite spot. Rather than move, they would just force you to leave."

"How?" Mikan knew nothing of the alices that the two had, and Rose felt bad for informing the girl about them.

"Akira has the ghost fire and ghost ice alice, and Abyss has the black hole alice."

"What are ghost fire and ghost ice?" Mikan asked.

"Basically, Akira could choose whether he wants you to feel yourself burn or free. If he chooses not to let you know, you die never knowing that you were dying. If he chooses to let you know, fire is all over your body and you can feel it."

Mikan shivered. "That's scary."

"Yeah." Rose nodded. She walked up to the door, then turned around. "You have the nullification alice right, Mikan?"

"Yes." Mikan nodded.

"Then you won't be affected by it. You're the only one who can get close to Akira without being burned." Rose opened the door. "Good Luck."

* * *

"Oh, it's you." Akira looked at Mikan, bored. "What do you want."

"I want everyone to know about howalons!" Mikan said.

"About what?" Akira stared. Abyss looked at the girl surprised, too. "What are howalons?"

"They are delicious!" Mikan exclaimed. "Everyone at Alice Academy knew what they were."

"We aren't Alice Academy." Akira said, coldly. "If you want to make this place like your old home, you came to the wrong person." The blonde turned away.

Mikan was silent, and Akira thought she had left. Until...

"That's not why I want to!" Mikan shouted. Akira turned around surprised. "I want everyone to know what the outside world is like! Have you ever left since you came here? Don't you wonder what it's like out there?"

Akira stared at her in silence, before he started to laugh. Abyss looked back and forth between the two before he started to walk towards Mikan. "Why you-"

"Hold on, Abyss." Akira stopped his friend, and calmed himself. He looked at Mikan. "Alright, Sakura." He said to her. "I agree with you. Get everyone else's approval. I'm sure they'll agree. Right, Abyss?"

"Yeah." Abyss nodded.

"Okay then." Mikan turned and walked away from the two boys followed by Rose.

* * *

"Hey, Akira." Abyss looked at his friend. "Why did you give your approval?"

"She interests me." Akira answered. "Nobody else at the school has wanted to or tried to leave this school. I want to see if she's able to.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 17 of Midnight Jewel. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Sakura** \- Thank you so much! I was so touched when I read this. I didn't even notice that Akira and Natsume were the same. Thanks again.

* * *

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 17

"Leave the school?" Celestia and Setsuna looked up at the young girl.

"Just for a small trip." Mikan answered.

Celestia looked away. "I don't know..."

"Akira and Abyss gave their approval." Celestia and Setsuna stood up so fast their chairs fell to the ground before Mikan even finished her sentence.

"Akira and Abyss!" Celestia exclaimed. "How did you get their approval?"

"Akira thought Mikan was just using him, but she debunked that saying that she actually wanted everyone to go and have fun outside the school. Akira agreed after that." Rose explained. Mikan nodded.

"Wow," Celestia said, sitting down. Setsuna stared at Mikan in a calm sort of amazement.

"So..." Mikan said nervously. "Do you also want to go out of the school on the trip?"

Celestia nodded. "I am telling the truth now, I do want to get out of this school even if it is for a day."

Setsuna also nodded. "I feel the same. I have been in this schoolbfor far too long. I want to see what the outside world is like."

"I'm going, too!" Ayano leapt down from the balcony and landed in front of the girls.

 _Me too..._ Hibiki held up her sign as she walked towards them.

* * *

Nobara was sitting alone looking the small electronic student handbook, that every student had been given. It was strange Mikan hadn't looked at hers.

"Actually," A voice said. "Mikan never got one."

Nobara dropped her electronic handbook in shock, and looked around.

"Right here!"

Nobara saw someone in front of her and screamed.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter to Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **chewybillabong** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long!

 **FutureStarAira7** \- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Mikan and Nobara will be going back to Alice Academy Japan, but it will be awhile.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 18

Mikan walked around the school looking for Nobara.

She looked at the list that Setsuna, Rose and Celes had made for her. There were only five names left.

- _Riri_

 _-Conner_

 _-Yuuki_

 _-Shion_

 _-Azura_

But Yuuki and Shion weren't at the school, so Setsuna said she would contact them.

"I guess that means I have to find Riri, Conner, and Azura now." Milan muttered. She didn't mind having to find them, but the school was so big that it was exhausting to do that.

"Mikan!" Nobara's familiar voice made Mikan turn around. The blue haired girl was being followed by a young girl with short blonde hair with a white bow.

Next to her was a boy that had darker hair than the girl. His dark blonde hair matched his green eyes and the smile he had almost completely broke down Mikan's walls.

"They're Riri and Conner." Nobara said. "They have electricity Alices. Riri can travel through electronics and Conner can control electronics. They usually spend time in electronics which is why no one sees them." Nobara explained.

"Yeah," Riri spoke up, smiling. "It's also really fun to spook people and help carry them around."

"So you need help trying to get out of the school?" Conner asked.

Mikan nodded. "Since no one's been out of this school in awhile..."

"We have."

"What?" Mikan looked at them.

"We can leave the school." Riri shrugged. "Since I can carry myself and at least one other person through the electrical current I can leave via electricity. They did try to keep me in with an electric shock collar, but that plan failed since I can travel through it. They just let me go back and forth as long as I don't bring anyone but my brother."

"Oh..." Mikan said sadly. "So I guess you don't really care if anyone stays or leave-"

"No way!" Conner exclaimed. "We do want people to leave the school and see what the outside world looks like. We're behind you. Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Mikan smiled. "So now I have to find Azura."

"Good luck with that." Riri said. "Azura has a drawing Alice. Basically anything she draws becomes real. She doesn't need an electronic ID because she can make up her own. If she didn't we'd take you right to her."

"It's okay." Mikan cut off the blonde haired girl before she could say anything else. "I don't mind. I'll just go look for her."

"Be sure to check the library and Art Room!" Conner shouted as Mikan took off.

"Should we go join the others?" Nobara asked.

"It'd be nice to. We haven't seen them in awhile."

"Let's go!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here's chapter 19 of Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- I'm glad you like him! What do you mean by 'know it's her'?

 **dannyjae** \- It's alright. I hope you like this one. It's longer than others.

 **animehikaru2003** \- Thank you! I like her, too. I wish she had been used more.

* * *

Chapter 19

Akira watched the nullification Alice girl run around the school trying to find the last girl on the list.

"Hey Abyss," the blonde haired boy turned to his friend. "Are you going to help her? She is looking for your older sister."

"They told her where to find Azura." Abyss replied. The black haired boy was focused on the other girl, who was leaving with Riri and Conner. "Besides, Azura will help her if she really wants to be found."

"Hm." Akira rested his head on the rail. "I'm not going to understand the whole sibling bond thing am I?"

Abyss smiled as he shook his head.

* * *

-/-

 _Art Room. Art Room..._ Mikan thought as she walked around the school. Where is it?

As the brown haired girl walked, she heard a small noises coming from down a close hallway. Mikan thought she wouldn't have been able to hear it, but every time she did think that the opposite happened.

She looked at the plaque on the door that read art.

When Mikan rested her hand on the doorknob, a large crash came from the other side of the room followed by a line of words that Mikan hadn't heard before.

"Don't say things like that, Gretchen!" A female voice chastised as Mikan opened the door.

"Umm, excuse me." Mikan quietly said as she opened the door.

Two people, one boy and girl, turned to look at her with surprised looks.

The boy had school uniform on while one girl had the jacket completely done up and the other had the school jacket unbuttoned and hanging sliding off and belted boots.

"And...who are you?" The girl wild looking girl asked, staring coldly at her.

"I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan replied nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan." The boy smiled. "I'm Kuro. This," He pointed to the girl is Gretchen."

"Yeah, nice to meet you and crap." Gretchen waved her hand lazily. "So what do you want?"

"I'm looking for Azura."

Gretchen froze and looked Kuro almost worried. He nodded and walked up to her.

"Well, Azura's...not here." He said slowly.

"I thought she was though." Mikan answered back. "She hasn't left the school. Has she?"

"No, she didn't leave this damn school." Gretchen fell back into a chair and leaned back in it. She muttered something under her breath.

"No," The Kuro replied, shaking his head. "It's just that...well..."

"Azura's a fake name." Gretchen interrupted him. "Who in their right mind would name their child Azura? It was just sarcasm, but they put it down as real. God it was stupid. At least my brother and sister got to keep their real names. I get stuck with this."

"Wait..." Mikan stopped the wild haired girl. After thinking about it for a moment she looked at her, her eyes filled with a mix of amazement and interest. "You're Azura, aren't you?"

"Ding ding!" Gretchen, _Azura_ , said tauntingly. "We have a winner! Yes I'm Azura. Don't ever call me that though."

"But why?" Mikan asked, genuinely confused. "You said it was your name and-"

"Don't call me 'Azura'. Ever." Gretchen's cold voice stopped Mikan cold. Just as quickly, she smiled. "So what did you want from me?" She asked.

"Well..." Mikan started to trail off under Gretchen's stare, but she continued. "I want everyone to go outside the school, but I need my classmates' approval. You're one of the people..." Mikan held up the paper that held the taboo name nervously.

Gretchen was silent before she broke out laughing. "My God that's hilariously awesome!" She exclaimed. "No one's ever done this before. Yeah you have my approval. Go ahead. But I'm gonna be the first one out of those gates."

* * *

-/-

"Reina..." One of the black haired woman's co-workers, Kiryu, said in a nervous voice. "We all know that just the students saying that they want to go outside isn't enough to convince-"

"Well, she did manage to convince everyone, including Akira and Abyss."

The entire room froze. "She managed to convince them? But I thought that was impossible." Maria said in shock.

"It might have been, but she did it." Reina replied. "And if I'm right, she'll also have convinced Gretchen, or Azura as a few of you call her."

"So, the impossible duo was convinced by the new girl..." Another teacher, Irena, muttered. "I see no reason to keep the freedom from them now. Why not let them leave. We do need them to find some new clothes."

"So true." A few other teachers agreed.

"So we all agree that the students will be allowed to leave?" Reina asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!

I guess I should explain Azura/Gretchen. She was supposed to be two people, but there's already a bunch of girls. And since the Azura from my other story is nice and big sister-like, I wanted to change it up a little. Let me know about any other questions.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Not all of Mikan and Nobara's friends will go back, but the few that do will make them pay.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Hey. Hey Mikan. Mikan Wake Up!" The brunette's eyes snapped open, and she flew up almost colliding with the pink haired girl that was shaking her awake.

"Thank goodness you woke up." Rose said. "I didn't want to use the ice water."

"Ice water?" Mikan repeated confused. Rose silently pointed to the bucket of ice that was next to Nobara.

"I was the one who persuaded her to not use it." Nobara added.

"But we have to hurry now." Rose replied, throwing Mikan's school uniform at her. "Class is close to starting and the teacher's made their decision about your idea, Mikan. If you don't hurry, you'll miss it."

The Nullification Alice user was up and dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"I'll beat you this time, Celestia!"

That was the first thing that Mikan heard as she, Nobara, and Rose entered the room.

Everyone else, including Reina-sensei, was on the other side of the room with the gamble Alice user and someone that Mikan didn't know.

"I don't know, Evan." Celestia smiled. "Your mind reading Alice hasn't helped you before, what makes you think it can help now?"

"She's right." Rose piped in. "This is about the hundredth time you've challenged her and you still haven't won or even come close to winning." Celestial laughed, Evan glared at Rose, and Mikan was surprised to see Akira smile and give a small chuckle.

"This will be different!" Evan declared then turned back to the gambler. "Let's start our game now!"

Celestia sighed. "Very well."

* * *

It was over in five minutes.

" _How_?" The cards fell out of Evan's hand and onto the ground. "How can I never win? I read your mind! I know what you are thinking!"

"And that's exactly why you lose." Celestial gathered the cards up with a smile on her face. "You rely too much on your Alice ability. I just have to change my thought process quickly or lie in my mind, and you would fall for it."

"You-"

"Alright settle down." Rose walked up to the table. "Evan, you lost and you aren't in this class. Go back so Miss Reina can teach."

"This isn't over!" Evan stormed out.

* * *

"What was that?"

"Celestia's 'rival', Evan. He has the mind reader Alice. And since Celestia can lie convincingly, he's made it his mission to beat her ." Rose explained.

"Okay everyone." Reina cut the conversation off. "The teachers all spoke, and we've all agreed to let the students leave the school for the weekend."

"Really?!"

"Really." Reina nodded. "All students and teachers agreed with Mikan's idea, so you'll be going outside in a few days."

The class cheered in joy.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Midnight Jewel! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- It might be awhile before Natsume gets jealous. He still will, but Akira and Mikan aren't even friends yet. They just had their first conversation in this chapter. They will go back, but after Mikan and Akira get closer.

* * *

Chapter 21

"So what are you gonna do when we get out, Mikan?" Riri asked the nullification Alice.

The female twin had stayed close to Mikan ever since she found out Alice's didn't work well around her.

"I can touch metal and electronics without being dragged somewhere." Was her explanation.

"I want to find some howalons!" Mikan said jumping up and down.

"Howa...lons?" Riri repeated confused. "Oh you mean the food that you liked at that other Alice Academy right?"

"Yeah! They're really good!"

"Nice to know you have your priorities in order." A snobbish voice came from behind. "I'll accept it, because I get to go shopping and whatever else, but don't think of getting closer to Akira."

"I-"

"And tell your freakish friend to stay away from Abyss. We don't need newbies like you two taking away our princes." Then without even waiting for a reply, the person turned and left.

"What was that?" Mikan asked after a moment of silence.

"That would be the president of the Abyss and Akira fan club." Riri replied bitterly. "She thinks that's she'll get both Akira and Abyss to love her, but they don't even know or care that they have a fan club. Not to mention that now only Rose and Azura-"

"It's Gretchen." Mikan corrected. "She doesn't like Azura."

"Okay. Only Rose and Gretchen can get because they're related to Abyss. I think the fact you got Akira's respect might cause you some problems with her."

"It shouldn't be that bad. What Alice does she have?"

"Spying. The Infiltration Alice."

"Oh, it might be bad then."

"You think?" Riri asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but she has destroyed friendships with her Alice.

"She did?"

"Though nobody really cares about it anymore." Riri placed her hand on Mikan's student handbook. "Well, I gotta go see Connor. Bye Mikan!"

Then Riri entered the electric currents and was gone.

"Didn't think she'd leave." Akira walked up to Mikan. "How have you been?

"Why are you asking?" Mikan took a step back. "You never talk to me."

"I would if you and your friend weren't in trouble right now."

"Trouble?"

"The stupid fan club wants to humiliate you at the party we'll have."

"Why would they-"

"Have you not seen my fan club or are you this oblivious. They hate you, Mikan." Akira ran his fingers through his hair. "Were you this much of a baka at the other Alice Academy?"

Mikan froze.

 _Bakabakabakabaka_

"Oi." Akira stared at her. "What are-"

"Don't mention that Baka Gun!" Mikan shouted.

"Baka...wha?" Akira repeated his green eyes shingling in confusion.

"I don't wanna remember Hotaru or Permy or Ruka or-" Mikan choked up. _Natsume_...

"This is a pain." Akira muttered. He grabbed Mikan and pulled her close to him. "Fine. I won't try to remind you." The blonde said.

Mikan looked at him in surprise.

"But you're gonna have to promise me one thing." Akira added.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened to you."

"No!" Mikan tried to Akira away, but he didn't move.

"Look I don't want to remind you, I already said I wouldn't." Akira pulled Mikan closer. But, I need to know what I can't say around you."

"Ask Nobara." Mikan replied quietly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright. I will." Akira turned to go. "While your out, you should buy a dress. The party the school is having is coming up soon."

"Party?"

"If you can't find a good outfit, nobody will respect you, least of all the fan club." Akira said walking away.

* * *

"Hey Mikan!" Ayano leapt over the table and ran to the brunette. "Please tell Hibiki she has to perform at the party."

"You knew?"

Ayano looked confused. "You didn't? Everyone was talking about it. It's partially the reason why we're going out of the school."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan almost shouted.

Hibiki wrote something down quickly and held it up.

' _Nobara and Rose were talking about it with you. You kept nodding your head_.'

* * *

 _"You know they'll be serving any kind of food suggested as long as they can find it."_

 _"Really?" Mikan lit up. "Even Howalons?"_

 _"If we can find them." Rose replied_.

* * *

"Oh..." Mikan slowly said. "I know why I didn't remember."

' _Howalons_?' Hibiki wrote quickly.

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it." Ayano smirked. "We're getting out of here, and Hibiki's actually gonna talk!"

 _'I thought we agreed that I wasn't going to sing.'_

"Well, can you think of someone else?" Ayano asked.

Hibiki glared at her.

"That's enough you two." Rose appeared with Nobara. "Oh there you are Mikan. We were looking for you. Are you ready to get a dress?"

"I guess." Mikan shrugged.

"Well you better be. The gates at the front of the school are opening."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
